Fragile Lives, Shattered Dreams
by Midnight Dreamer3
Summary: Usagi and the scouts had a fight. Now it's too late to take back since most of them...just read it and you'll know. Let's just say: The Cruelest Dreamer is Reality. The Offsprings song included. Just read, it's a real killer. *Pun to the story* -Dreamer


Fragile Lives, Shattered Dreams  
  
By Midnight Dreamer  
  
--  
  
Notes: I edited the song to fit the story. Luckily, to save the song, I only changed the names. Please take note: I CHANGED THE NAMES IN THE SONG 'THE KIDS AREN'T ALRIGHT' TO FIT THE STORY! Now that that's cleared up…on with the show! (  
  
--  
  
Usagi walked down her blunt and decomposed street. She heaved a sigh as picked up her pace. Usa didn't want to stay out on the streets near nightfall. That's when the gangs of hooligans would come out of their mucky lil' homes and dens. Frankly, Usa loathed this town now. Tokyo wasn't Tokyo anymore. It was a spoiled and rundown town of drunks and drugs. There were strip bars and prostitutes lining the street of the city now. It was enough to make you sick to your stomach. You know what really made Usa horror- struck; most of those prostitutes had gone to school with her.  
  
//When we we're young the future  
  
Was so bright  
  
The old neighborhood was so alive  
  
And every kid on the whole damn block  
  
Was going to make it big and not be beat//  
  
Usagi's parents wanted to move but now days no one had enough money. The thought of moving made her think about her friends. The scouts had had a fight in the second year of high school. Just a stupid fight. No one thought the fight would last more the a few hours because they were the Sailor Scouts. The Protectors of Tokyo, the Guardians of Fate, the Keepers of Faith, the Defenders of Love and Order; The one and only Sailor Scouts. They 'were', at least, before high school when their differences took over and ruined Tokyo. It was distressing really. Usa felt that all this was her fault. She was Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon! Even Luna was gone.  
  
What happened to their love and friendship!? What happened to the Sailor Scouts!? What happened to Friends Forever!?  
  
//Now the neighborhood is cracked and torn  
  
The kids are grown up  
  
But their lives are worn  
  
How can one little street  
  
Swallow so many lives//  
  
Usa opened the door to her house to be greeted by her mother. "Usagi, good your home. Sweetie, watch your brother okay? I have to run to work for a moment." Usa's eyes widened. "But it's nightfall! You can't!" Before her mother could dispute, Usa latched onto her mother. "Don't! Please don't go!" Her mother wheezed. "Usagi. I'll be right back." Tears welled in the sapphire eyes. "Mom, please don't. That's what Mamoru said before…before…" She choked back a snuffle and clung tighter to her mom. The older woman patted her daughter's head. "Okay, honey. I'll go tomorrow." Usa smiled a fake cheeky grin. "Thank you mom." Sam poked his head out of the living room. "Meat-ball head, where have you been?" At the pet name, Usagi almost broke down in tears. Sam quickly tried to change the matter away from the now misery-filled epithet.  
  
//Chances thrown  
  
Nothing's free  
  
Longing for what use to be  
  
Still it's hard  
  
Hard to see  
  
Fragile lives, shattered dreams//  
  
Usa brushed her sorrow away. "I think I'll go upstairs to read or something." Usagi kissed her mother's cheek before patting Sam's head. "I love you guys." Usa choked back tears for the third time today. She had never told the scouts that she loved them and that they meant so much to her. She had promised not to let that chance slip by again so every time she left the house, Usagi would tell her family that she loved them. Her friends… Usa sat on by her window to think about the bittersweet memories.  
  
//Amy had a chance well she really did  
  
Instead she dropped out and  
  
Had a couple of kids//  
  
Amy had dropped out of high school sometime during mid-third year. Amy wanted to be a nurse, it was sad that because of the brawl they had that she stopped having dreams. Amy gave up belief in herself and people around her. She dropped out and vanished for a few years. The last Usa had heard of Amy was a rumor. The gossip said that Amy had five kids and her boyfriend left her since he didn't want to marry the academic girl. No one talked about Amy ever again.  
  
//Lita still lives at home  
  
Cause she's got no job  
  
She just plays guitar and smokes a lot of pot//  
  
Lita managed to make it through high school. She stopped cleaning and cooking, though. Lita started to take up guitar instead. Usa could remember seeing Lita hanging out behind the school with drug dealers. She had started smoking pot and crack. Then Lita started staying out late until the early mornings drinking. Usagi shuddered. One day she had gotten a phone call from the hospital. Lita had been drunk and walked out into the street. A car tried to stop but hit her pretty bad. Lita was pronounced brain-dead two days later.  
  
//Rei committed suicide  
  
Branded odd and died//  
  
Rei. Usa missed her a lot too. Sure, Usagi and Rei never got along. Usa missed their fights; Rei's nagging and complaining when Usa didn't do things right. Rei had been named an exile at school. She spent her free time at the shrine or crying. Rei stopped having boyfriends. She didn't want to go to school at all. Her grandpa made Rei go to school where she was picked on and shunned like the plague or something. Rei's daily life was full of taunting, name calling, and thrashing. Guys harassed her in the hall and the girls would spread chitchat about her like food in a shelter. It was sickening to hear the rumors, really it was. Finally, Rei had had enough. The headline news through Tokyo rang; High School Student Jumps Off the School Roof.  
  
//What the hell is going on?//  
  
Mina? Only the heavens knew where Mina was. She also dropped out. Mina took off for another country. Never to be heard from again. Every once in a while Usa would try to find out where she was. But failed. For as far as Usagi knew, Mina had pass on along with the rest. Mamoru had been called down to office on night when Usagi was over. He said he'd be right back. Does unsolved mystery ring a bell? No one heard from him again either. He simply disappeared for months. It wasn't until a month after Usa's graduation day that she got a call from the police. It seems that Mamoru was found beaten lifeless and raped more then one can count. Usa had cried for days and still did. Two years later.  
  
//The cruelest dream; reality//  
  
Usagi took a deep sigh. Her father was ill. Sam was the same but he stopped teasing her. Sammy and her had become really close and he looked after her as much he could. Sam had stopped going to school. Usagi's parents couldn't take it if something happened to Sammy. The only times Sam went out of the house was with someone the family new and trusted with their baby boy. To put it all together, just like the song says;  
  
The Cruelest Dream; Reality.  
  
--  
  
Well, minna-san? What do you think? I personally love it. But then again, you're the readers! Hehe…review and tell me what you think! I feel so sorry for Usa. *starts to cry* -Dreamer 


End file.
